Why Do You Travel?
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Serena didn't really know why she traveled. Everyone else had a reason, except her. Maybe an impatient punk can help her out? However, speaking in computer terms wasn't a great idea. "I...I travel to upgrade my system?" (impatientpunkshipping - SerenaxCassius (the pc box creator for the Kalos region)


**I just came up with this last night. This contains impatientpunkshipping, which is the ship I just created which is the pairing of Serena, the main girl player, and Cassius, the PC box System creator for the Kalos region. Just to be clear, this is not my character Cassius.**

**He acts a hella lot like my Cassius. I love him.**

* * *

"_Why do you travel?"_

Serena watched her friends hurry off as she stood on the grass of the playground just outside of the largest city in Kalos. Rain started to fall from the sky, but her feet stayed stuck to the ground, not moving.

Shauna had asked her that after Calem, Tierno, and Trevor had left. Calem left for the next gym, Tierno and Trevor left to go collect more pokemon for their teams and pokedex, then Shauna left, telling Serena she travels for the memories.

But why did Serena travel?

She actually wasn't so sure. She loved to see new things and battle with her pokemon. She got joy from beating gym leaders and stopping Team Flare, but were those the reasons she traveled? They were good reasons, but, they weren't _the _reason.

She sighed, digging the tip of her shoe into the dirt. The rain started to come down harder, so she hurried over to a swing, which had a tree loaming over it, so the rain was blocked slightly. She pulled her pokeballs off of her belt and put them into her bag, not wanting them to get wet.

She swung slowly, looking at the ground. She really didn't want this to bog her down, but, everyone else had something to get excited over. They would be running off to the next place before she even had a chance to talk to them.

It was strange. They just showed up one day and whisked her away from her new home and brought her out into this new region, giving her a pokemon to train and a pokedex to fill. She enjoyed it though. She was thankful they did it and she did consider them her friends, but they all had separate things they wanted to do, Serena didn't.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" A male with a blue Mohawk, a punk, asked, standing in front of her, a black umbrella blocking the rain. "Serena? Why are you just sittin' here?"

"Oh, hey Cassius." She said, looking at him. The male was the creator of the pc box system here in Kalos. It was surprising, to Serena, that this male was actually very very smart. He just seemed annoyed and always busy when she showed up in his house, and even now he seemed annoyed and busy, but she grew to just go with it. She visited him often when she was around his home, because she had trouble working the box system. Cassius complained, but she knew he enjoyed explaining the program to her. "I'm just in a…slump…I guess."

"Slump 'bout what? I just ran into the professor and he said you're doing great. That over energetic friend of yours even told me that you defeated Team Flare at the Power Plant when she saw me talking to the professor. That's the opposite of a slump, Rena." He said, pulling his free hand out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "Hold this." He shoved the umbrella towards her and she held it, trying not to hit him in the head with it, but it was difficult. He dug around in his back bag and pulled out another leather jacket. "Here." He handed the jacket to her and took the umbrella back.

She slid it on, surprised to see that it fit her. She gave him a questioning look.

"I carry two around. Ya never know. You looked cold." He muttered, running his free hand through his blue hair. "So, what's with the slump?"

"Shauna asked me why I traveled." Serena told him. "Calem travels for gym battles and to be a strong trainer, Teirno travels to dance, Trevor travels for the poke'dex, and Shauna travels for the memories. Why do I travel?"

"To beat gym leaders?" Cassius asked, unsure. "Look, I dunno what you trainers do, I just run the system that keeps your overflow of pokemon safe. I know your reason ain't to catch 'em all."

"How do you know that?" Serena asked, warming up in the jacket.

"Because, you hardly have any pokemon in your boxes and they change constantly." He shrugged. "I figured ya use them often, or keep them at the daycare, instead of leavin' 'em in the boxes. It sort of irritates me how people catch pokemon just to have them."

"I feel bad if they stay in the boxes too long." Serena explained, thinking of the few pokemon in the boxes. "I don't need many pokemon, just enough."

"So you travel for pokemon? Not to catch 'em, but, to see them?"

"Maybe.." Serena mumbled, still unsure. "I like to battle and travel and see pokemon and although those are good reasons, they just aren't the reason."

"Ya know, Rena.." Cassius sighed, shifting his weight to his other foot. "When workin' the system, I got in tons of slumps. Bill didn't know what to do with me. Now that it's all set up, I still get in slumps about it. Improving it is a pain in the ass when people really don't tell you what's wrong with it, ya know? I wanna know what trainers think, but they just give me stupid answers about things I honestly can't fix, and if I have to hear about wantin' new backgrounds for the boxes, I might rip my hair out. Programmin' those things are pains, but I do it. My reason is because I improve myself when I do it. I get better at it, I make people happy, and it's good for me."

"So…?"

"What I'm sayin, Serena, is that you travel to improve yourself. I doubt there's a much you need to improve about yourself, but whatever. You improve yourself each minute you're travelin'. You learn something new, you see new things, you meet new people, and you just improve. Ya follow?"

"Sort of." She admitted, she could be slow at times, but Cassius was hard to follow most of the time.

"You're changing, becomin' a new person. I ain't the same person as I was before I created the program here. Yeah, Bill did the basis of it, but each region is different. All of us box system creators are different, different than we were before we started. Now we're a hell of a lot more tired, but we're smarter. It's like a system update." Cassius sighed, unable to process his thoughts into an organized message. "You update yourself just like your pokedex gets updated for different regions of Kalos."

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed, understanding. "So I travel to improve myself?"

"Yeah, exactly. Yeah, ya travel to beat gym leaders, see the world, do interesting things, but all of that falls in with improving yourself." Cassius smiled, happy she got it.

"Thank you!" Serena hopped up, feeling much better.

"No problem." He let her under the umbrella and walked her over to the beginning of route 14. The rain slowed, so he shut the umbrella as Serena turned to him. "So, while ya improve yourself, go ask trainers how I can improve the system. Got it? I gotta keep improvin' while you're runnin' around."

"Of course, I can do that." Serena nodded her head eagerly. "Thanks a lot, Cassius." She hugged him, catching him off guard. "I'll come visit you soon! Bye!" She waved as she skated off down the route.

"Yeah, no improvement needed there…" He sighed, smirking as he watched her retreating form. "She better take good care of my jacket."


End file.
